Web pages are generally written in Hypertext Markup Language (HTML). They are written using HTML elements that include “tags” surrounded by angle brackets; information in the tag tells the web browser how to interpret the HTML element (e.g., as text, for insertion of an image into the webpage, for running a script, etc.). These tags can, among other things, include or can load scripts in languages such as JavaScript™.
Meanwhile, web analytics is a field in which data about customers (e.g., customer behavior, customer location, etc.) is collected and analyzed for a variety of purposes. To obtain data for web analytics, a population of users visits a web page and/or starts an application that causes certain program instructions to be executed. Usually, data is collected for web analytics purposes through a variety of mechanisms, including the setting of a cookie and/or by running scripts in the HTML document. The scripts may perform a variety of functions, including grabbing variables from the document object model (DOM) and/or sending back an image request to a data collection server either internally or externally hosted.
The program instructions for web analytics are generally authored and run by a variety of vendors, including Omniture™, Google™, Yahoo™, and Webtrends™ among others, in order to be able to capture data such as web page load times, “mouse overs” (i.e., moving a mouse over a particular object on the web page), and the page requestor's IP address. A medium complexity web page may include 5-10 tags with a reference to computer scripts that are run on servers managed by different vendors.
When a marketer assigned to manage web analytics for an organization decides that she wants to change the code/tagging to measure and analyze different features, the process is often tedious and challenging. In many situations, to perform this update, the marketer must create a new custom variable in the program instructions, define what the new variable is, and specify what data the modified code must capture for the web page. Since the marketer is generally not skilled in how to perform these modifications, she must interface with her information technology (IT) department or other similar agency. Sometimes, even the IT department may not adequately understand the syntax of the web analytics program instructions to properly modify the code, especially given that the myriad web analytics vendors, advertisers, survey researchers, and marketers all have their own custom computer code for effectuating the collection of data for analysis. In other situations, the IT department may not have the appropriate bandwidth to modify the code for deployment on schedule (e.g., for an advertisement campaign deadline, etc.). These problems are only exacerbated when a client's website has many pages and/or many different types of program instructions for collecting various data about a user.
Some web analytics tools use the HTML image element and/or JavaScript to assist in collecting analytics data. An analytics data transmission may be masked as an image element that does not add the image element to the webpage's DOM. Instead, the image element may be for a one pixel by one pixel transparent image by the analytics vendor for the purposes of collecting data related to the webpage visitor. For example, the “src” attribute may be set to a URL with an appended string of parameter name-value pairs (e.g., www.hostname.com/theImage.gif?data=something&data2=someMoreData). Once the “src” attribute is set, the browser may attempt to locate and retrieve the image at the URL location. In doing so, the analytics data may be obtained at the remote server as these name-value pairs. This is one method frequently used by web analytics vendors for collecting data.
Some companies may outsource their web analytics to one or more third party vendors (e.g., web analytics vendors, voice of consumer (VOC), ad servers, testing solutions, targeting tools, pay per click (PPC) tools, affiliate tracking, etc.) that specialize in web analytic, web advertising, and other web-related services. Meanwhile, these third party vendors may contract/work with one or more fourth party vendors to assist in collecting data, displaying/selecting advertising images, analyzing collected data, etc. For example, a fourth party vendor may be executing code on the companies' webpages or collecting analytics data from the webpages. This fourth party vendor may be unknown to the website owner or might not be an industry-verified vendor. Some fourth party vendors might not respect DNT (Do-Not-Track) Headers, unbeknownst to the website owner/company. In some case, the fourth party vendor may even share the information collected about visitors with fifth party vendors, again unbeknownst to the website owner/company. As such, data may be collected and distributed from the website to domains and vendors unknown to the website administrator. Privacy and other issues (e.g., technical issues) may arise in regulating, controlling, and/or auditing the dissemination of the data. This disclosure provides an online privacy management system that, among other things, permits users (e.g., Chief Privacy Officers of a company, etc.) to better control/regulate/manage consumer data and privacy.